


Sweet Dreams

by Dj32430



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj32430/pseuds/Dj32430
Summary: Harry has a bad dream about Louis and wakes up to find his boyfriend there to comfort him. What may have strated as a nightmare will change his life for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic. Very loosely based on a dream I had that I just needed to write down.

Harry had never felt happier. He flits around the room like a ball of pure light, that’s how weightless he feels. He married the love of his life today. His hair is shorter and more manageable than it once was and has held its style the entire evening, even after his crazy dance moves.

Everyone they’d invited has shown up with nothing but nice things to say to the couple. Some faces Harry recognizes, others not so much. There are even some people he didn’t remember being on the invite list, but he remembers them from his days in school.

After all the obligatory wedding events, Harry decides to spend some time catching up with these lost friends. They did make the effort to come support him and his husband today, after all. _Husband_ he thinks the foreign word and his grin almost breaks his face in half.

All of a sudden, it’s getting late as the sun has disappeared from the sky, casting darkness in its place. He’d lost track of time talking and when his guests start mentioning leaving soon, seeing as they have a long drive ahead of them, Harry goes to grab his groom so they can both say goodbye together.

He finds Louis surrounded by more people Harry doesn’t recognize, laughing loudly with a drink in his hands. Harry latches his hands around Louis’s free arm, pressing his front to his husband’s side and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Darling, some of our guests are starting to leave. Would you help me thank them for coming and see them off?” He bats his eyes. He’s so full of love and joy that he feels like a teenager again. He’s wanted to marry Louis since the first time they met almost five years ago now, and they’ve finally done it. He doesn’t think he’ll ever come down from his high.

Louis rolls his eyes, taking a final sip from his glass before setting it on a nearby table and excusing them from the conversation. Harry doesn’t think much of it, just smiling at the group as they walk toward the exit.

They’ve only walked a few steps when Louis removes Harry’s arms from him. “Stop being so clingy,” he says in disgust. It’s very out of character for him to push Harry away. This act causes Harry’s forehead to wrinkle and a frown to replace his dimpled smile.

When they come into sight of Harry’s departing friends, the taller man reaches over to lace his fingers in Louis’s smaller ones. Only to be rejected again.

“I said stop, Harry,” the blue-eyed man snaps, pulling his hand away immediately and shoving it in his suitcoat pocket.

Harry doesn’t know what’s going on, why Louis is being so cold to him when he’s never acted this way before. He decides to ask about it later and keep up appearances for now. He’s smiling once again, though this time it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Bye, guys, it was really nice to see you all again. We wanted to thank you for coming.”

He hugs each of them, stopping to talk a bit to a few he’d like to stay in touch with. He doesn’t notice the pitying looks they flash between their friend and his new husband, who hasn’t stopped glaring since he came out here and hasn’t said a word.

Once they’ve driven off, Harry turns to walk back inside the venue, only to be stopped by Louis grabbing his arm to turn him around. “What the Hell was that, Harry? You bring me out here to watch you throwing yourself at other guys?” Harry would think he was kidding if it weren’t for the blood red anger flashing in his eyes. He’s never seen that look on his face.

“What are you talking about,” Harry is confused as Louis reaches up with his other hand to shake Harry’s shoulder, squeezing tighter to his bicep with the other. “Stop! What’s going on? I said stop,” he pleads.

“Harry,” is all Louis says, still staring daggers into Harry’s watering eyes. “Harry?”

Harry gasps. He looks around and is suddenly back in his bedroom. It’s dark save for the light from a bedside lamp switched on on the opposite side of the bed. Harry’s eyes are wide and darting, so lost as he regains his bearings.

“Hey, look at me, babe. You had a bad dream,” the voice carries softly from beside him. He looks over to see his boyfriend sitting up in bed, looking down at him in concern with a hand on his shoulder where he’d been shaking him awake.

The younger lad leans into the soothing hand petting through his hair, gulping in air to relax his heart rate. “It felt so real,” he meets Louis’s eyes, looking for any trace of the anger he could’ve sworn he’d just seen there. But it was a dream, so of course there’s nothing but love and worry to find.

“Oh, Haz, I’m so sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?” He questions as he lies back down, not removing his hand from Harry’s curls, which the boy is ever so grateful for.

Harry nods and starts telling Louis all about how real his happiness felt, how his body was honestly buzzing and how it was so strange the way Louis acted, how the older man had pushed him away and yelled at him. Louis doesn’t interrupt as Harry rambles, used to his slow speech and round-about way of telling a story.

“I probably should’ve known it was a dream,” Harry concedes, earning a nod from his partner. “I mean, my hair was perfect the entire time.” They both laugh, and this is the Louis Harry knows, the one that is real.

“Yeah, probably should’ve been a dead giveaway. That, and the fact that I would never refuse a cuddle from my favorite boy,” the older man leans in to kiss Harry’s lips.

The reassured boy giggles. “True. It was just so weird, I mean, I’m dreaming of our wedding and we’re not even engaged,” Harry rolls his eyes at himself, now realizing how ridiculous his dream actually was. He stares into Louis’s eyes, waiting for the other man to respond, but he only gets silence in return. “What?”

Louis sits up and turns away from Harry, making Harry think he’s said something wrong. His heart immediately starts its rapid beating, again, since Louis is getting out of the bed and acting strangely so soon after Harry dreamt of being refused by the man. What if he’s still dreaming?

Harry doesn’t have time to consider those thoughts when Louis is beside him, standing on Harry’s side of the bed. Harry hadn’t even noticed him walk around, fear having overtaken him slightly when Louis had started getting out of bed.

“Harry,” Louis clears his throat, pulling Harry’s attention and his emerald green eyes up to meet his own. “I want you to know you never have to worry about me rejecting you or letting anyone be harsh toward you, if I can help it. I’ll have a talk with dream Louis,” he laughs at himself, revealing how nervous he is. “We’ve been friends for five years, boyfriends for four of those, and I honestly don’t know why it’s taken me so long to realize that I’ve already given my heart to you, whether you realize it or not, and I don’t want it back.”

Harry covers his mouth, sitting up slightly more when Louis kneels on the carpeted floor.

“Would you, please, marry me, Harry?” Louis looks so scared waiting for Harry to answer.

The teary-eyed man can’t keep from releasing a choked mixture of a sob and a chuckle. “That rhymes,” he says wetly.

Louis smiles at the response. “Is that a ‘yes’?” His eyes fill with hope and light up completely when all Harry can do is nod vigorously. He springs up, sliding the ring on the hand he pulls away from where Harry is covering his mouth before jumping on top of his boy and back into bed.

They kiss for some time, soft and gentle, taking in all that has happened tonight. Harry is the first to pull away. “Is this how you planned it? The proposal, I mean,” he’s genuinely curious.

Louis scoffs. “No, Haz, I did not think I’d be proposing after waking up at two in the morning to you yelling and thrashing in your sleep because of a nightmare you had about a horrible version on me only to be getting down on one knee in my boxers,” he kisses Harry again, caressing his cheek to show he’s not mad at all at being woken up if it meant consoling his baby. “To be honest, I’ve had that ring for a month now, I just could never figure out when to pop the question,” he shrugs.

Harry takes that moment to look down at his new jewelry. “It’s stunning, you have good taste,” he compliments, moving his hand side to side so the diamonds could catch the light.

“I hope you’re talking about yourself,” Louis smirks, thinking he’s so clever. Harry just purses his lips at the man he’s just promised to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn’t be happier.

Louis turns off the light, lying down and pulling Harry into his side by his waist. Harry rests his newly bejeweled hand on Louis’s chest, not able to stop staring, he could swear the ring lights up the dark room. “This is what it felt like. In the beginning of the nightmare. The buzzing, fuzzy feeling of complete happiness,” he murmurs quietly, exhaustion from the night’s events hitting him.

His smaller fiancé can’t hold back a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of his head where he’s rested on his shoulder. “Well, this is the beginning of the best dream of our lives.”


End file.
